Ignea Mors- Firey Death
by babylove969
Summary: Five months after the first movie Brian is still working undercover for the LAPD. He's in a dangerous spot and is slowly dying. LAPD are furious at Brian for what he did and now they are making him pay. Will Dom help him out after everything that happen? Full summary inside and warnings.


_**A/N: Okay so this is a first for me. I've been reading some Fast and the Furious stories and this idea has come to me. I figured I would give this a try and see if anyone likes it. I'd like to apologise if any of the characters seem out of character. I've never done a story about a movie before so bare-with me.**_

_**Summary: This is set five months after the ending of the first movie. Brian still hands over the supra to Dom, but then it doesn't follow the normal story line. Brian still has his badge and is being kept undercover in the racing circuit. LAPD is pissed for everything that Brian has done to let Dom and his crew go free. They are using the old saying that revenge is best served cold. They are running Brian ragged and he is slowly getting deeper and deeper into trouble. His LAPD handler is doing everything he can to get Brian dead. Can Dom and his crew help Brian? Or will they still have hard feelings for lying to them?**_

Chapter 1

It had been a long five months. It had been a rough five months, but if he was honest with himself the last five months had been a living hell. The LAPD was furious at him for letting Dom and his crew go, but Brian knew that it was the right thing. He had made the mistake of letting a good friend go to jail when he could have stopped it. Brian was not about to let that happen again. He felt horrible for months when that had happened and it wasn't something he wanted to feel again. The LAPD had been running him hard for the past five months. He had stayed undercover, because Dom and his crew were the only ones that actually knew he was a cop. Usually that would be enough, but LAPD was pissed at him for blowing his cover and this was his punishment. His whole body was sore as hell and he honestly didn't know how much longer he could take this. His whole body was in pain and each and every day it was getting harder and harder to get out of bed.

Brian drove a silver Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. He had gotten it and fixed it up after Dom drove away with his Supra. He was heading back to his piece of shit apartment that his handler had set up for him. His handler was the worst out of everyone on the LAPD squad. He was going out of his way to make his life a living hell. He got him set up in an apartment in a shady part of town that was always filled with drug dealers and criminals. The apartment was a piece of shit the only perk there was, was that it had central air, but his handler had made sure that wasn't a pleasure. He had the landlord keep the AC on all the time so his apartment was freezing cold all day and night. On top of that the roof leaks when it rains, not that it rains often in LA. The fridge doesn't work so he had a cooler in his living room for his beer and a cooler for some food, enough for a day or two. He doesn't have a stove and Brian knew it wouldn't work anyways. There was no hot water tank so there was only cold water, but he had electricity most of the time so he couldn't really complain. His furniture consisted of two lawn chairs and a small picnic table and a single mattress on the floor in the corner of the room. There was a small bathroom off to the side of the living room/bedroom and that was it. This place was a freezing cold piece of shit and he would be ashamed if anyone that he knew saw this place.

Brian made his way into the bathroom to check out his new injuries. Every day he came back with new injuries. This operation was going to be the death of him, Brian was sure of it. He was to infiltrate a local gang known as Ignea Mors the Latin meaning for fiery death. The name was very suiting to the gang. The LAPD had many open cases where they knew they were responsible for, but just never got the proof. They were famous for setting people on fire as a way of killing them. There were fifty active open cases for the gang and Brian's job was to get the information he needed so they could shut down the gang for good. The problem was in the five months that he had been trying to get in; the gang was not very welcoming to outsiders. That wasn't his only problem in the gang. The gang had a strict rule that the last one in is always the one to take the stress of the gang. Five days out of the week he was being beaten up by the gang members. On top of that every day he dealt with the verbal abuse and harassment for being the only white guy in the gang. They had only picked him up, because they knew Dom's reputation and he was a good driver and mechanic. He spent his days working on cars and doing errands for them. If that wasn't enough the local police knew what he had done and they had made his life miserable. They would pull him off into an alley and push him around. His life in the past five months had turned into hell and it was a hell that he was all too familiar with.

Brian looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what he was seeing. His face was covered in ugly black and blue bruises and cuts. Tonight had been a bad night for the gang. Before Brian knew it, it was twelve against one. They had jumped him and beat the living shit out of him. They didn't just use fists and feet, they used anything they could get their hands on and operating out of a garage gave them an endless supply of weapons. Brian pulled his shirt up so he could look at his ribs. He knew that some of them would be broken, but he didn't know how many. He could see his torso was covered in bruising at different stages. He knew that his back was bleeding from the glass that ended up on the floor. How, Brian really didn't know the whole thing was a blur. Brian knew he should take a shower and get fixed up, but he was exhausted and it was way past midnight. Brian just moved over to his mattress that had a few springs sticking out of it. He laid down on it and didn't even bother to turn off the little lamp. He had barely slept at all in the past five months and it had everything to do with the pain in his body and the lack of safety. Brian closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It was a Saturday night and the street was packed. Dom had just arrived at the race when Hector waved him over. It had been a crazy five months. Vince had recovered from his injuries, but he had felt betrayed by Dom for not listening to him about Brian being a cop. He had left after a heated argument between them and that was a few months back. Dom hadn't heard from him since that night three months ago. Jesse had died from his gunshot wounds. He didn't even make it off the sidewalk. That death had been hard for the team to get passed. As much as Dom wanted to blame Brian for it, he really couldn't. Jesse had made the mistake of running off with his car after losing it in that race. It had nothing to do with Brian; he was just an easy target for his rage. Mia and Letty had been hurt and upset. Letty had liked Brian and thought he was a good guy. Mia had grown to truly care for him and felt like she got her heart played by him. Dom was furious at Brian for what he did to Mia, but Mia had moved on and decided that she needed to do something with her life. She went back to college to get her nursing degree. She still lived at the house, but she wasn't home often. Leon and Letty were still around and staying at the house. Leon hadn't changed and he was the last man in the house beside Dom. Letty was currently down in Mexico visiting some of her family. Dom missed her, but he knew that after everything that had happened she wanted to visit her family for a little while. She was due to be back next month and Dom couldn't wait. Dom made his way over to Hector to see what he wanted.

"Hector man. What's up?"

Hector gave Dom's hand a slap before he spoke. "Dom some shit has been brought to my attention from one of my boys. I don't know what happened between you and your boy Brian, but he's not lookin' so good. He's got himself hooked into Ignea Mors gang. I didn't see him myself, but my boy said that he looked so bad he followed him home to make sure he even got there. He was beat up real bad and livin' out of some apartment above a store. He's livin' down on Rucker street above that corner store. Had my boy check it out today when he wasn't in it. The place is in bad shape; no stove, fridge don't work, the AC is always kept on by the landlord so the place is freezin'. Like I said I don't know what happened between ya two, but he's in a bad spot runnin' with those thugs bro."

Dom had never told anyone about Brian being a cop. He wasn't a Narc and even though that was something that he should have told, he didn't. As much as Dom was pissed with Brian it was five months ago and that anger didn't stay long. Dom had found out almost four months ago that Brian had risked everything to protect him and his family. Brian had even gone as far as wiping the cars down from prints so there was nothing connecting the heists to them. Dom had heard about the Ignea Mors. They were a well-known gang in LA and one that you didn't fuck around with. They were mostly known for their name and how they enjoyed to burn people alive. They were mostly Spanish and Latino, but you saw the odd black or white guy. Dom did know that they were always harder on the white guys that came into their gang; and Dom couldn't help but feel slightly worried for Brian. Dom knew that if Brian was involved in that gang then he must be undercover again. Dom hated cops and he didn't care to know any of them, but keeping Brian undercover didn't make any sense to him. They wouldn't have known if Dom had told people Brian was a cop or not. It didn't make sense to Dom to put someone undercover or to stay undercover when his cover could be blown at any second. Dom was all about loyalty and family and to Dom you die to protect them. Yet it didn't seem like that for Brian and the LAPD. They should have never risked him for this operation, little lone having him staying in that part of town. That part of town, for those few blocks was dangerous. Dom didn't even go wandering through there and yet Brian was living there. If Brian was as bad as Hector's boy said he was then Dom would have to check it out. He didn't like that Brian had lied and he really didn't like that he was a cop, but that didn't change that he knew Brian had a good heart and if they had met on different terms they would be very close friends.

"That corner store on Rucker and Main?" Dom asked keeping his voice even and calm.

"Ya that one that looks like it's gonna fall the hell over."

"I haven't seen him in months, but I'll look into it."

Dom went about the night just like he always does. He didn't let it show that he was worried about Brian. He won his race and after everyone started to make their way home he headed out to Rucker street. The area was one of the more rundown neighborhoods that LA had. The street was lined with buildings with boarded up windows, graffiti on the walls, prostitutes, pimps, drug dealers and burnt down homes. This wasn't an area that Dom came down to and he definitely didn't want to be here now. Dom couldn't imagine what it must be like for Brian to have spent the past five months here, if he had been here that long. Dom pulled over across the street from Brian's apartment. He could see a single lamp on inside from the one window. Dom didn't know how long he had sat in his car just staring up at the window. He knew he was going to go in there and see if Brian was alright. The problem was he didn't know what would happen if he did. Sure Brian had let him go, but maybe he changed his mind. There really was no guarantee that Brian wouldn't try to arrest him. None of that matter though, because if Hector's boy was right and Brian was in serious trouble he couldn't just turn and walk away. He had every reason to, but there was just something about Brian. Dom knew he had a good heart and over the months that he got to know him, Brian showed it on more than one occasion.

Dom let out a sigh as he got out of his car. He put on his leather jacket as he made his way across the street and up to the apartment. The door to the apartment was up a flight of old rickety wooden stairs around the back of the building. When Dom got to the top he thought about knocking, but he didn't think Brian would even answer it if he knew it was him. Dom reached out for the door handle and tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. It was past two in the morning and for a cop to leave his door unlocked in this area was just stupid. Two thoughts went through Dom's mind either something was wrong or Brian was in worse shape than he thought to have forgotten to lock his door. Dom opened the door carefully in case he was jumped by someone in the apartment.

The apartment was fairly dark the only light was coming from a small lamp in a small room. When he was into the actual apartment right in front of him was, what Dom assumed was at one point a kitchen. Dom walked over to the fridge and noticed that it wasn't working; that point was emphasized by the two coolers in the side room with the lamp. There was no stove, no microwave, not even a sink. Dom turned his attention to the living room. He saw that there was only a small plastic table and two lawn chairs. The lamp was sitting on the floor not too far from the chairs. In the one corner of the room was a single mattress laying on the floor. Dom could see a few springs sticking out of it and he knew that it would be more comfortable sleeping on the actual floor. There were no pillows, no sheets and no blanket. What got Dom's attention the most was how freezing it was in this place. Sure it was LA and most places have AC, but they didn't leave it on all the time. Dom knew that Brian had a thing with being warm it's why he loved LA; so he knew that Brian wasn't keeping it this cold for himself. Which only meant that it was being kept on for a reason. Dom had his back to the bathroom where Brian was hiding. He heard the engine coming down the street followed by the steps. He got his broken body off the bed and grabbed his gun and hid in the bathroom. He didn't know who was coming to see him, but he wasn't going to take a chance. The man had his back to him the whole time so Brian decided to come out of his hiding spot. He had his gun aimed at the person if he decided to try anything funny.

"Don't move." Brian said in a cold voice. Dom looked straight ahead at the wall at the sound of Brian's voice. Dom figured that Brian wasn't home considering he didn't see him anywhere.

"Any sudden movements and I'll shot your ass. Now what the fuck are you doing in my place?"

Dom could hear the harshness in Brian's voice, but he could also hear the exhaustion and pain. Dom put his hands up in the air as he slowly turned around to face Brian. There was nothing that could have prepared Dom for what he saw. Brain was covered in bruising. His face was black and blue, his arms that Dom could see were just as bad. He was shaking so bad that he could barely keep the gun straight. Dom knew that it was a combination of the temperature, pain and exhaustion. Dom couldn't believe how horrible Brian looked. He could barely stand there, little lone handle himself in a fight. When Brian saw that it was Dom in his house he didn't lower his gun. The last time they saw each other was five months ago when he gave him his car. Brian knew though, that Dom could hold a grudge and he couldn't handle any more tonight. Dom slowly put his hands back down to his sides as he spoke.

"Easy Brian I'm not lookin' to hurt ya. I got no gun on me so put yours down."

As much as Brian didn't trust Dom he also knew that Dom wasn't the type to kick someone when they were down. No matter how pissed Dom might be at him, he wasn't going to make Brian any more injured. Brian put the gun behind his back in the waist of his jeans. Brian could feel the adrenaline already starting to wear off. He leaned his body against the bathroom door frame as he spoke.

"What are you doing here Dom?" Brian's voice was now soft and full of exhaustion.

"I heard somethin' tonight down at the races. I just came by to see if it was true. So far half of it is true and I'm assumin' the other half is to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You runnin' for Ignea Mors now?"

"How is that any of your business?"

Brian's shivering was getting worse and Dom knew that he must be freezing. He took off his leather jacket and held it out for Brian.

"Put my jacket on before you freeze to death." Dom's voice was neutral throughout the conversation so far.

Brian looked at the jacket, but didn't take it. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine O'Conner. Now put on the jacket."

Dom made sure he emphasized that last part to get Brian to listen. It was a voice that he had perfected over the years to get his crew to listen to him. He was the leader of the crew and when dealing with misfit kids it helped to have a strong authoritative voice. Brian pushed off against the door frame and reached out to take the jacket. Once he put it on, his body couldn't stand any longer. So he went to the wall just on the other side of the bathroom door and slid down to the ground. He leaned his head back so he could look at Dom still and brought him legs up close to his chest.

"Dom why are you here?"

Dom could hear Brian's voice was getting softer and weaker. Dom knew that Brian needed some medical attention from the way he was moving. The trick was he had to figure out how to get Brian to a hospital. The second he saw Brian all of his doubts and uncertainties had left him. Brian was in trouble and even if this was his job Dom couldn't just turn a blind eye to this. Dom's thoughts were interrupted by Brian's little coughing fit. Dom could tell by the cough that Brian was getting sick and he figured that being in this place was only making it worse.

"Come on O'Conner let's get the hell out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You need a doctor Brian."

"What I need is sleep. So tell me what the hell you want so I can go to sleep." Dom didn't miss the slight pleading tone to Brian's voice.

"I'm here to help you and you can sleep once a doctor checks you out."

"I don't need any help."

"It doesn't look that way from over here. You look like you'll be dead in a week."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not Brian. You can't honestly tell me you're fine. "

"Why the hell do you care Dom? After everything I did to you, why the fuck do you care?"

"Because of everything you did Brian. You think I don't know what you did. In the beginnin' ya I was pissed and if I saw you I would have killed you. Brian you let me go when you could have arrested me. You wiped down the Hondas so our prints weren't there. So not only did you keep my ass out of jail, you kept all of us out of jail. Vince is alive, because of what you did. My family is a mess right now, but I wouldn't have them if it wasn't for what you did. You risked everythin' Brian. You could have lost your badge; you could have gone to jail yourself for what you did. You lied to me, you lied to all of us, but in the end you were the one that protected us."

"You shouldn't be here Dom."

"Neither should you. You got two choices; you can get your ass up and down those stairs or I'm gonna carry your ass down those stairs. Decided how you want to leave."

"And go where?"

"The hospital. That is also not negotiable. What's it gonna be?"

Brian took a look at Dom's face and could see that there really was no choice. If he didn't get up Dom would pick him up and drag him out of here. Brian took a deep breath and started to get up off the floor. Dom came over to him to help when he saw the pain on Brian's face. Dom had his hand on Brian's arm as he stood there and swayed a little. Dom put his other hand on Brian's other arm to hold him up as Brian got his footing. Everything in front of Brian's eyes started to go dark. His head felt light and fuzzy. Brian closed his eyes and focused on his breathing to get his mind and eyes back to normal. After a minute he could hear and see again.

"Brian, you with me?"

Brian gave a small nod, "Ya just stood up too fast."

"When was the last time you ate somethin'?" Concern could be heard in Dom's voice.

"Last time I was hungry."

"Which was?"

"I don't know a few days ago. I'm fine."

"I don't believe that any more than you do. Hospital now."

Dom didn't even give Brian the chance to argue he just removed his one hand from Brian's left arm and started to walk. He kept his hand on Brian's right arm so Brian had to follow next to him.

"Where's your key?"

"There isn't one."

Dom just shook his head slightly at that. Not only was he living in this area, he didn't have a way of locking his door. Dom slowly made his way out of the apartment and was careful of how fast he walked. Brian was keeping up, but Dom knew that he was in a great deal of pain. They slowly made their way down the old wooden stairs outside and Dom was thankful when they reached the bottom. Brian was getting weaker and weaker the more they walked. Brian never thought he would be so happy to see Dom's car then he was in that moment. Dom unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door. He held onto Brian's arm as he got into the car and Dom could feel Brian's shaking getting worse. Once Brian was inside Dom closed the door and made his way over to his side of the car. Dom started up his engine and took off for the hospital. He didn't drive too fast, because he didn't want to hurt Brian any more than he already was. He looked over and saw that Brian was fighting to stay awake.

"When as the last time you got any decent sleep?"

"While ago."

"Why?"

"Not safe."

Brian was barely staying awake so Dom stopped asking him any questions. He just focused on driving to the nearest hospital. It made sense that Brian didn't sleep much with where he was living. Dom didn't think he would be able to sleep much being there either. Dom didn't know if Brian was falling asleep, because of the driving or if he felt safe being around Dom. Either way he was not about to wake him up. Twenty minutes later Dom was parking at the hospital outside of the ER entrance. He turned his car off and then turned to Brian who was asleep in his passenger seat. If it hadn't been for the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Brian needed a doctor, he would have just taken him home. Brian needed a doctor though, that much Dom knew.

"Brian." Dom said as he gently shook Brian's shoulder. Brian let out a groan as he opened his eyes. It took him a minute for his brain to register that he was sitting in Dom's car.

"We're at the hospital. Come on you need to get looked at."

Brian was too tired to argue so he just took his seatbelt off and started to get out. Dom got out and headed over to the passenger side of the car to help Brian out. He again placed a hand on Brian's right arm and helped him walk into the hospital. Once inside they went up to the nurses' desk. The nurse on duty looked up and saw who was standing in front of her.

"Brian what happened?"

The nurse got up and went around so she could get a better look at him.

"I'm working."

The nurse understood what Brian had said and told them to follow her over to a room. Once inside the empty room Dom helped Brian to sit on the bed.

"Lie down Brian and let me take a look at you. You can wait outside sir." The nurse told Dom.

Dom took a look at Brian and when Brian gave him a slight nod was when Dom made his way out into the waiting room. This nurse had obviously known Brian was a cop with the way she took him right in. Dom could imagine being undercover the last place you want to be is in a hospital. Someone could know you from a different operation or know that you're a cop. Brian did say he was working so Dom's initial thought of him being undercover for the Ignea Mors was correct. Dom sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the nurse to come out. After two hours a doctor finally came over to him. Dom stood up and followed the doctor to a connecting hallway where they were alone. Obviously this doctor was informed of the situation.

"How is he?" Dom asked

"I'm Dr. Roberts and Mr. O'Conner is in rough shape. I'm not sure what he has been assigned to, but I can tell you that it's nothing good. He has a concussion, three broken ribs that luckily didn't puncture his lungs. I have taped them and put a tension wrap around his rib cage to help heal them. We took some scans and luckily he has no internal bleeding. He had glass in his back in some small cuts. I removed all the glass and some of the cuts did require stitches. There were three main cuts one on each shoulder blade and one just slightly above his left rib cage. They all took twenty-five stitches to close up. Those cuts did not come from a fight. Someone had to of held him down while another cut him with a very dull knife rapidly sawing through the skin. The edges of the cuts were not a clean slice and could have taken thirty minutes for each cut to get that deep. It would have been very painful to endure. He's also covered in bruising all at different stages of healing. My best medical assessment is that someone has been torturing him slowly for almost five months now. Like I said I don't know what he is assigned to, but he's in a very dangerous spot. He's malnourished my best guess is he eats a couple times a week if that. The level of exhaustion is extreme; probably only three hours a week. On top of all that he also has a low case of pneumonia. I don't think there is a spot on him that isn't in pain right now. I have given him a prescription for an antibiotic to help fight the pneumonia and any infections from the cuts. I have also given him a prescription for a pain killer."

Dom could feel the rage inside of him increase as the doctor told him of Brian's injuries. Brian wasn't that far off from Dom's age and he couldn't help, but feel concerned for the younger man. To find out that he had not only been beaten, but it was a continuous occurrence to the point where a doctor would classify it as torture. Dom hated cops it was a well-known fact, but Brian didn't deserve this. He was a good man despite being a cop. Brian had a good heart and he didn't act like any cop that Dom had ever come across. There was just something about Brian that made it too easy for him to fit in with the crew. It was like Brian was just trying to be on the right side of the law, because it was what was right.

"When can he leave?"

"He should spend the night. With the concussion he needs to be woken up every three hours and asked a few questions to make sure he is coherent. He is however, refusing to stay and getting his shirt back on. Once he is ready he can leave."

"He'll be with me so I'll wake him up and make sure he is alright."

"Good he shouldn't be alone right now. I have other patients that I need to tend to. I hope he gets better soon."

"Thanks Doc."

Dom watched the doctor walk away, but he didn't move from his spot. He needed a few minutes to calm his anger down. He had remembered being in the hospital when Jesse was shot and when Vince was shot in the same day. It was heart wrenching to hear that one of his friends would live and the other one was dead. Now here he was standing in another hospital and someone who he had once considered a friend had basically been tortured for the past five months. Dom didn't know what kind of operation that Brian was on, but he was going to make Brian tell him. Dom made his way over to the room that was holding Brian and walked in. He walked in just as Brian was about to put his shirt on. Dom went over to him and placed his hand on Brian's arm stopping him from pulling his shirt on. Brian looked over at Dom when he felt his hand.

"I'm fine." Brian whispered

"Stop saying that." Dom's anger could be heard in his voice. Dom gently put his hands on Brian's torso and took in his injuries. He was covered in ugly bruises and small cuts. There didn't seem to be a single spot on him that wasn't hurt. Brian once had a six pack and arms, but now it was faded and you could see his spine. It was clear that he had barely eaten in the past five months. Dom had a feeling that had to do with the level of pain and exhaustion. Brian went to put his shirt on and Dom helped him pull it down over his back.

"I haven't known you long, but for once would you just tell me how you really feel. Every time somethin' is wrong with you, you just roll it off. Tell me the truth Brian."

Brian looked down. He wasn't used to this. Growing up he was taught that you take the hits and shut up about it. There had never been anyone to actually call him out on it. There was just something about Dom that made Brian want to trust him and tell him everything.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. Everything hurts. The pain pill the doc gave me should be kickin' in soon though so."

"Put my jacket on to stay warm. Let's get you home."

Brian gave a nod and reached for Dom's leather jacket that was sitting on the bed. Once it was on Dom grabbed his arm again and helped him out into the car. Once they got into the car Dom took off in the direction of his house. Mia was out at her boyfriend's house for the weekend and Leon was going to a party after the races. So the place was empty and Brian could get some sleep without having to deal with any questions. Brian's pain pill was kicking in and Dom could see him slowly falling asleep. Brian fought to keep his eyes open and it wasn't until he realized that Dom was driving in the wrong direction that he spoke.

"I thought you were taking me home?"

"I am"

"I don't live in this direction."

"You can't actual believe I would take you back to that place."

"It's where I live Dom."

"Not anymore."

"It's not that simple."

"Some things in life are. This is one of them."

"Dom I'm serious man I have to live there."

"Why?"

"For the job"

"You're tired and in pain. Tonight you're stayin' at my house so get over it. You need a good night sleep in a warm bed. We can argue tomorrow about everything else."

Brian leaned his head back on the headrest, "Ok"

Brian fought with his body so he could stay awake for the drive. It only took fifteen minutes to get to Dom's house and Brian actually thought he might cry at the sight of it. It had been five months since he had been here and for those months that he was a part of Dom's crew it had become his home. Brian wasn't going to deny that he missed it. Dom turned off his car and got out to go around to the other side. Brian took his seatbelt off and started to get out of the car. Dom once again held onto his arm to help him into the house. Once inside they made their way up the stairs and into one of the empty spare rooms. By the time Brian got to the bed his shaking had gotten worse again. Dom helped Brian down to the bed and after getting his mind less fuzzy he started to take Dom's jacket off. Dom helped him out of his jacket and then put it down over one of the chairs in the room. Brian kicked his shoes off and then pulled the blanket back on the bed before lying down. Dom put the covers back over Brian. Brian was lying on his side and Dom couldn't believe how badly he was shaking.

"I have to wake you up every three hours from the concussion. Try and get some sleep Brian. You're safe here."

Dom headed for the door when he heard a faint, "Thanks Dom" Dom didn't close the door he just went downstairs into the kitchen to grab something to eat. It was going to be a long night and Dom was actually seriously considering drinking coffee and he hated that junk. Tonight was going to be a long and tiring night.


End file.
